Love Sneaks Up Behind You And Tackles You Full Force
by KittiKat97
Summary: When an unfortunate event happens to a masked man, will his savior be able to let him go when he recovers, or will he fall hopelessly in love with a man who refuses to even show anyone his face? Will said man reciprocate his feelings? A PewdieCry fanfiction. (Please note that I do not claim to own either Felix or Ryan or claim that they are in a relationship (yet))
1. Alleyways and An Encounter

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I was confused as to how this had happened. I ended up being piggybacked to a man's house that I barely knew. I tried to sort out all of the previous events in my head, and yet I was even more confused, and I was now starting to get a headache.

_ I walked through a large circuit of alleyways, knowing full well that I shouldn't be there, as there were many dangers of going through such a deserted part of the city. Regardless, I needed to get home fast before my mother or little brother started to worry. I quickened my pace and was now speed walking through said alleyways trying to be as fast and quiet as possible. Sadly, I had no such luck as my foot hit a garbage can lying on its side in the shadows, just out of my line of sight. I cursed as the sound of my foot against the flimsy metal rang out. I held my breath and listened, hoping no one noticed. I heard no commotion or stirring of any kind, so I continued moving forward. Alas, as I reached the intersection of four paths, two of which were closed off, an unknown man put his hand over my mouth before I had time to react._

_ "Well, look at this little cutie I caught today," the man said with a disgusting and perverted look on his face. He looked like he had not showered in a week, maybe even month. He began to run his hand up my shirt, to which I whimpered and tried to break free. I ended up hitting him in the nose with my elbow, and he only gripped me tighter than before. "That hurt you little bitch; you're going to regret that," he sneered. I yelped as he grabbed my left nipple and twisted hard and painfully. _

_ "Let go of me you asshole!" I yelled, still trying to break free. He slammed me against one of the alleyway walls, making my head spin and I stopped struggling as I tried to recover. I groaned as my head throbbed, and I tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. I was going to be raped, and by another man, no less. Suddenly, the man let go of his grip on me as he flew backwards. I looked up, still dazed, to see that another man had just punched the first in the face._

_ "Are you ok? I'm Felix by the way; I won't hurt you," he said, extending a hand out to assist me. I backed away and tried to run, but my recent head injury made me fall over, spraining my ankle in the process. I grunted in pain, and I swear, I heard the man named Felix chuckle. He walked over to where I had fallen and squatted in front of me, his hands behind him as if bracing himself for a force aimed at his back. I looked at him curiously, confused as to what he was doing. "I'm carrying you to my house since I don't know where yours is, and I doubt you'd be able to think too much right now without feeling like your head will explode," he stated simply. I pouted, knowing he was right, but wary to get on said man's back._

_ "Why should I trust you?" I asked, even though I surprisingly trusted him a great deal despite only recently meeting him, but I wasn't going to let him know that. He gestured for me to look around, and I did so, realizing that it was quickly becoming dark and more men were heard walking around these alleyways. We both knew that I was going to have to go with him, lest I risk another assault by another pervert. "All right, fine. I'll go with you," I said, getting into position to get onto his back. Once he stood up with me on his back, I realized that we must look silly; after all, a grown man was giving another grown man a piggyback ride as though they were kids._

"Hey, by the way," Felix started, interrupting my thoughts, "what's your name? And why are you wearing that mask?" I mentally slapped myself. I forgot to tell him my name _and _ I forgot that I was wearing my precious mask, which hid the world from my identity. Then I remembered that neither was any of his business. Still, I figured I at least owed him my name, as he did save me from my attacker.

"Ryan's my name," I stated quietly,", and I wear this mask for personal reasons," I finished. Both statements were true, but I could tell that he was slightly confused by my reasoning for my mask. Despite this, he didn't question me about it, which I appreciated. No one has seen my face in years; not even my own mother. The only times I ever take it off are when I go to sleep and when I shower, and sometimes I even keep it on when I sleep because I'm afraid someone will come in and see my face. After a short while, we arrived at Felix's house and before I even realized it, my world had begun to change.


	2. Forgotten Memories and Illness

**Felix's P.O.V.**

I thought about that poker face mask, the mask that shrouded a man in mystery and wonder. I was curious as to who was behind it and a barrage of questions overtook my mind: _Why did he hide his face? Was he wanted for a crime? Could I be killed? Could my friends be killed? Was he cute?_ I stopped for a moment. Did I just say cute? Why would I think that? I shook my head. "You're just tired Pewds. You're not thinking straight," I told myself. I saw Ryan standing in the doorway chuckling.

"Pewds? What kind of a name is that?" he asked, looking straight at me. At least I think he was, he could have been looking at my half naked body for all I knew, not that I would mind. I stiffened at realizing what I had just said and slapped myself. Ryan jumped a bit at the action and moved over to me. "What was that about?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I replied, "I'm just really tired and I'm trying to wake myself up," I explained. Yeah, I'm just tired. I tried to remember the last time I had a decent amount of sleep. It's been two days. I've spent the past two days working on my YouTube videos. I sighed. The Bros were hard work to keep up with sometimes. To be honest, I usually ended up staying up for days at a time, even weeks. I told myself that this was nothing compared to other days, and got up. Ryan looked at me, and tilted his head along with what I assumed would be a confused look upon his features behind that mask. This was the first time that I noticed that his hair was wet. He had probably just gotten out of the shower. I shrugged. Everyone showers; it's not that big of a deal. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what he looked like naked as water ran down his slim body. I shook my head. If I didn't sleep soon, I might actually try to come on to the guy. I didn't want to think about that, especially since I just got out of a relationship. I hadn't even told the Bros yet. I then remembered that Ryan was still looking at me. I looked at him, or rather, his mask, and he tilted his head to the other side. "I'm going to work on some video editing," I said. "Feel free to do what you like until then." I then went to my "Bro Cave" as I liked to call it and began working.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

I quickly lost my composure as soon as he left the room. His eyes were so bright and expressive that I felt that I could get lost in them. I sighed. My ankle still throbbed; I couldn't walk without leaning on something every 5 minutes to keep my balance or ease the pain. I knew that I couldn't walk the whole way home. I don't think that I could even get that far anyways, since the men in the alleyways always looked for easy targets. I could try to go home through a different route, but I doubt I could make any progress that way either. I sighed again. Then I realized that my mother and brother were still waiting for me to call home. I quickly located his house phone, which was on the bedside table, and called my house. It rang twice before picking up.

"Hello?" I asked. My mother and I talked for a while, and I explained my situation, leaving out the rape attempt. She was relieved that I was all right, and after I assured her that the man I was with was trustworthy, she let me get off of the phone. My mother worried so much about me, despite the fact that I was 23. I still lived with her so I could help her take care of Nathan. She didn't have a car or job after my father left us, so I helped her out in every way I could. I hated my father for leaving us and taking the car and most of the money, but I was slightly glad at the same time. He never beat my mother or brother, but he would always do so to me. I still had scars from when he got a little too angry, which happened quite often. The one on my face was why I had my mask. I had a scar that ran from my left temple all the way down to my chin. I was hideous. I refused to horrify anyone else, and thus I hid my face from the world.

I made some lunch after hobbling to the kitchen and after seeing what he had, I thought that I would make a sandwich. I figured that Felix might want one too, so I made a sandwich for him as well. I thought that I knew him from somewhere, but the recent injury to my head made it impossible for me to remember at the moment. I shook my head and brought him his lunch on a tray, making sure to use both hands until I got to the door to his video room, which was labeled "The Bro Cave". I stared for a minute. Felix has a bro cave? I walked in, still thinking about it. He didn't seem like a "frat party douche" that called everyone "bro", so what did he mean by bro? Just as I had started grasping at something other than straws, I looked up. I dropped my tray of food and ran over to him. He was passed out on the floor. I tried to wake him up, but had no such luck. I put my forehead to his to find that he was burning up. I dragged him to his bed while trying not to hurt him and put a cold washcloth on his head to try and bring the fever down. I checked 30 minutes later and sighed in relief. His fever was going down. I stayed by his bedside, the significance of "the bro cave" forgotten, and waited for him to wake up.

**P****lease note that the chapters will get longer. These chapters are to help start out the story. Thank you. :)**


	3. An Embarrassing Situation

**Please note that this chapter contains content that may not be suited for younger audiences. Hence, this story is rated M. Other than that, enjoy. :)**

**Felix's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a bed that was not mine. What the hell happened? I tried to sit up, but I felt something heavy on my chest that refused to let me do so. I looked down and was surprised. I saw Ryan laying on top of me and sleeping. He was sitting in a chair with his arms folded under his head and on me while he slept as if he was sleeping on a desk one might find in a school. I looked around the best I could, and noticed I was in his room. I then looked at his face and almost burst out laughing. He still had his mask on while he slept, and it was staring at me with its indifferent expression as if he were awake. I tried to move him so I could sit up, but upon doing so, he simply moved his arms to embrace me in his sleep. I blushed. I haven't been held like that since Marzia, and even then, it was while we were both awake. I bit my lip as I remembered how she and I broke up.

_I was playing a game that I considered filming to show the bros. It was yet another horror indie game, and despite the fact that I hated getting scared, the bros constantly requested them and loved to see the reactions I made when something jumped out at me or surprised me. Marzia came in from her shopping, slamming the door behind her. I jumped, quickly turning around to try and figure out the source of her anger. She came into my "Bro Cave" without even knocking, and glared at me. I was starting to get concerned; I'd never seen her like this before._

_ "Felix, why do you always come in here and film your stupid videos?" she yelled at me. I looked at her, amazed and astonished at both her tone and the question itself. _

_ "Marzia, what are you talking about? You know that I love filming my games for the bros; how can you call it stupid?" I asked, getting slightly angry by her comment._

_ "Bros, bros, bros. It's always about the bros isn't it? Well I've had enough! You never even talk to me anymore! I can't be in a relationship like this; this isn't even a relationship anymore!" she screamed at me. My anger was fueling even more now._

_ "Marzia, I took you out on a date just this morning! We spent all of that time talking to each other and having a good time until your friend called you. You're the one that decided that you wanted to go hang out with your friends instead of me," I said, fuming._

_ "You know what Felix? We're through!" she said and burst out of the house. I watched her go, still mad at her. How could she talk about the bros like that? It hurt, but I knew that I would recover from my recent heartbreak. I was even going to propose to her next week. I went over to my dresser and opened the second drawer, the ring still hidden. I put it in my pocket and went outside, where I saw a homeless woman with 2 children next to her. My anger suddenly went away upon this sight. I quickly went to a pawn shop and sold the ring for as much as I could. It sold for $5,000. I returned to the woman and gave her all of the money I had just received. She stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled at her._

_ "God bless you sir," she said to me. I nodded at her, and went back to my house._

What I did for that poor woman made me feel a lot better about the break up, and I was curious as to how she was doing. It still hurt that I was dumped, but I felt good knowing that I did something to help someone else. After all, I wouldn't need that ring anymore. I sighed contently. Then I felt something stir above me. I looked down; I had almost forgotten that Ryan was there. Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. I reached down towards his face quietly and started to lift up his mask. I then stopped. What would Ryan do if he found out? What could be so bad that he hides his face? I then shook my head and let go of the mask. He kept his face hidden for a reason. I couldn't invade his privacy like that; it'd be morally wrong. Then I remembered my first reaction upon hearing his voice. His voice was like velvet encasing my ears. It was soothing just to listen to. I could imagine him calling out my name with that sexy voice of his as I stroked his-. Wait a second. What was I just thinking? Was it because I wasn't feeling well? Yeah, that must've been it. Still, my mind unwillingly continued to think about his voice moaning my name, and I began to get hard. Shit, what if Ryan wakes up? I quickly tried to think of things to get my growing erection to go down, but nothing worked. Fuck! I had no idea what I was supposed to do about it. I wondered if Ryan could feel it underneath him. Ryan stirred, and released his hold from me. This was my chance! I quickly got up as quietly as I could before he could move to wrap his arms around me again. I went out of Ryan's room and moved to the bathroom where I could take care of my "problem". I quickly took out my fully erect cock and began to stroke it, imagining it was him doing it to me. "Fan, Ryan," I moaned in my native tongue. My breathing became erratic as I picked up my pace. I could tell I was near my breaking point as I felt warmth in my stomach slowly building, signaling that I was close. I went even faster still and my forehead started to sweat from my efforts. "Oh god… Ryan!" I moaned out as I came. I rode out my orgasm, and then started to clean up.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

I blushed as I backed away from the bathroom door. Felix was masturbating. It was to me, no less. Did he like me? Did he even like men? I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was concerned for his health when I woke up after he left the room and ended up staying when he moaned out my name. I quietly went back to my bedroom and pretended I was still asleep just as he came back into the room. He shook what he thought was my sleeping form awake, and after a few seconds, I rose up and stretched. "What…? Oh hi, Felix," I said, trying to keep my blush under control. Oh right, I still had my mask… Suddenly, I jolted. I reached up and ended up smacking myself in the face. Was my mask still there? Had it fallen off while I was sleeping? Relief washed over me as I felt the smooth ceramic disguise still there. I looked up at Ryan and he cocked an eyebrow at my actions. My blush deepened as I looked into those stunning blue eyes. His eyes were the perfect shade of blue. They looked like someone had taken a part of the sky and put it into his eyes. I was so caught up in them, that I didn't hear what he asked me. I blinked. "Sorry, what did you say?" I asked. He rolled his gorgeous eyes.

"I said," he asked for the second time, "what do you want to eat?" I looked at the clock. It was 10:16 a.m. Just how long had I been sleeping on top of him? I then realized that I still had not answered his question. He looked at me expectantly as he waited for my answer.

"Um… I guess pancakes?" I said as more of another question than an answer. He shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," he said. He then walked off to the kitchen to make the pancakes. I sighed, slightly relieved that I had managed to stay composed. I then began to think about whether he liked me or not. I then shook my head. Of course he didn't like me. I'm a man after all. He was probably straight anyways; he probably even had a girlfriend with his good looks. Hold on; did I like Felix? I mean, yeah he was attractive and nice, and he did save me from that man, but I liked girls! I was straight… right?

**Felix's P.O.V.**

I thought to myself while making the pancakes. Why did I think about Ryan while I masturbated? Why did I get hard thinking about him in the first place? I'm straight! I shouldn't like men, especially one that I barely know! I was confused with myself. "I don't like him," I said out loud, trying to clear my head, "but still… why am I like this?" I continued, speaking my thoughts out loud. Then Ryan came into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. He then faced the same way I was facing, towards the stove. I noticed a slight tint of pink to his cheeks from the side of his mask that didn't completely hide his face when he turned to the side. Why was he blushing? I quickly shook my head, dispersing my thoughts.

"Sure; any help is good help," I replied, smiling. When we finished making the pancakes, I got out some toppings to put on them. This included whipped cream, strawberries, maple syrup, peanut butter, and melted marshmallows. We chose our desired toppings and sat at the table. I took his plate so he could use nearby objects as support for his ankle which still hurt too much to stand on for too long. Once we were both seated at the table, I noticed Ryan move his hand towards his mask, but instead of taking off his mask completely, he moved it up just enough to eat. I guess that was to be expected since he wasn't going to show his face to me any time soon. I could have sworn I noticed a mark of some sort on his skin, but quickly brushed it off as just the shadows from the mask playing tricks on my eyes. Then I saw him do something strange; he folded his pancake in half like a taco. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"What do you mean? What I'm doing with my pancake? I'm eating it, of course," he replied as if it happened all the time. I chuckled. Ryan heard it and stuck his tongue out at me. I thought about how good it'd feel to have his tongue somewhere else. I then stopped myself. I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I then focused my attention back to Ryan, and blushed. He had put melted marshmallow on his pancake and some of it had gotten on his lips. My mind instantly went back to when I came while picturing him, and I started to get hard.

"Y-You," I started to say, but my voice cracked slightly. "You have something on your face," I finished gulping hard and trying not to make too much eye contact.

"Really? Oops," he said, while giggling. Oh god, that giggle had done it. He reached up to wipe off the marshmallow, but I caught his wrist. He looked at me confused, before a look of surprise took over as I did something unexpected. I felt 2 soft cushions along with a sweet taste as it happened. I kissed him. I had kissed Ryan.


	4. Dreams and Fantasies

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

Oh God… My mind was firing questions a mile a second. _What just happened? Felix kissed me? Why? Did he like me? Was he toying with me? Was that just what people from Europe did? _I wasn't sure about the answer to any of those questions. Everything seemed like a dream. I was blushing from behind my mask and I was grateful that Felix couldn't see me. Speaking of Felix… I looked over at him to see that he was staring at me, wide eyed as if he was as clueless about what just happened as I was. His face was a cherry-like shade of red; mine wasn't much different. He opened his mouth as if to speak, and then closed it again. I remembered the kiss. His lips felt so soft. They were slightly chapped as if he had been recently biting them while he was deep in thought, but I didn't mind. Wait… What the hell was I saying now?! I like women! This man just kissed me unwillingly and I'm talking about how I liked it?! What the fuck has gotten into you, brain? Have all of the jokes you've made about being in love with Pewdiepie and liking men gone to your head? Hold on... Pewdiepie… Is Feli-?

"Cry," Felix said, once again interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him questioningly. "I, uh… I didn't mean to do that. It was impulse," he said, not making eye contact with me. I blinked, registering what he just said.

"Oh I see," I said, relieved but sad at the same time, "Well, no worries, friend," I stated, smiling genuinely. He looked up at me and smiled back. We both finished eating, and then we went to put our dishes in the sink. I then felt gravity take over me as I started to fall backwards; I had slipped on a small pile of water from when Felix had made pancakes. I braced myself for the impact, but it didn't come. I fell back onto something soft. I looked behind me to see Felix holding me tightly by the waist. I blushed, and then looked down. The plate I was holding had shattered when I dropped it in surprise. I made Felix let go of me and bent down to start picking up the pieces.

"No wait Ryan, let me just get a broom," Felix said. Just as he said that, I ended up cutting myself on one of the shards.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I examined my finger. Felix grabbed my wrist and looked at the cut. It was bleeding quite a bit, but it was nothing to be concerned about. I had dealt with worse from my father, after all. He then did something unexpected; he stuck my bleeding finger in his mouth and gently sucked on it. "F-Felix… That's not necessary, you know… I can just get a bandage for it," I said, trying to contain my blush for the umpteenth time that day. I felt my heart rate quicken as he looked up at me as he continued sucking.

"It's my fault that this happened to you," Felix said, "Plus, I ran out of bandages 2 days ago." Damn it. There was no way out of this, was there? If he continued like this, I'd end up thinking the same thoughts that he was when he was in the bathroom. I shuddered excitedly at the thought. I was slightly doubtful of my sexuality at the moment. Could I still be straight and this feeling is just from a lack of a relationship? I hadn't had a relationship in 6 years, after all. I never even did anything with her. I didn't even kiss her that often. No; there was no denying it now… I was starting to have feelings for Felix. Were they bona fide feelings though? I wasn't sure. For the moment, I was just going to assume that I just liked him as a friend. That was it.

**Felix P.O.V.**

Am I an idiot? First I kiss Ryan, and now here I am sucking on his finger! Why am I doing this? Is it because of my break up? Am I searching literally anywhere for love? Even a man? I stopped sucking his finger and it came out with a slight pop. I then got up and got a broom. I started to clean up the mess and then noticed Ryan looking up at me. God, he looked so cute… He was on his knees and was facing me. It was the perfect position for sucking my- God damn it, why was I having these thoughts again? I mentally slapped myself, and continued cleaning. If I had to guess, his ankle would take about 3-4 weeks to heal. Maybe even longer if it was worse than I had originally thought. I wondered if I could last that long.

"Hey Felix," Ryan said, startling me. "Do you want to play a video game?" he asked. I loved video games and happily agreed. Maybe they could take my mind off of my current troubles. We went to the living room and I was glad to see that Ryan was as happy as I was; he was jumping up and down in excitement and I had to admit that it was a cute thing to see.

"What game do you want to play?" I asked. He looked at my wide selection of games and finally picked one. He put Resident Evil Revelations into my PS3. I inwardly shuddered. That game had a lot of gore and blood. I had thankfully already completed the 10 hour single player campaign, so the Co-Op was available to us. We started the game and I jumped from my seat on the couch almost every 5 minutes. Ryan chuckled.

"Do you want to sit closer to me so you're not as scared?" he sarcastically asked. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just chuckled again. I did, however, scoot ever so closer to Ryan, all though, he took no notice, or at least, didn't say anything. We continued playing until lunchtime.

"Hey, I'm going to go change out of my pajamas; I'll be back out in a minute to help you make lunch," Ryan said. I let him leave before going towards the kitchen. I then thought for a moment and realized that I should get the washcloths from Ryan's room from when I fainted. I went to his room and knocked on the door. I got no reply, so I slowly opened the wooden door, and what I saw in front of me shocked me. His back was bare and faced to me, and I could see multiple scars from his shoulders all the way down to his hips, where his pants obscured my view from any other scars he may have had.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

I froze as I slowly turned around. Thankfully, I hadn't taken my mask off yet. The fact that Felix had seen my scars though… That made me unable to move. He must think that I'm hideous. My eyes widened as he started to move towards me, anger clearly shining through his eyes. He pushed me up against a wall and I whimpered, waiting for the inevitable impact of his fist upon my body. His hands were holding my wrists against the wall to prevent me from trying to get away. It wouldn't have mattered anyways; I was too stricken with fear to even think about running. I started to shake as I felt him growl from his throat. "Ryan…," he started, his voice low and dangerous. I whimpered yet again, feeling my knees start to buckle. "Who did this to you?" he finished through clenched teeth. I opened my eyes. He wasn't going to hit me? I looked up at him. I now saw that the anger in his eyes was not directed at me, but at my attacker.

"It was…," I started to say, but I hesitated. What would he do when he found out? I bit my lip before Felix began to talk again.

"Please," he whispered, putting his head in the crook of my neck. I blushed. He was so close to me. I wasn't sure what to do. After a moment, I made up my mind.

"It was my father," I stated quietly. He looked up, and I could tell that he was upset.

"I'm sorry," he said, and with that, he hugged me tightly, letting my wrists go free. I returned the embrace, trying my best to ward off the tears. "It's ok, Ryan. You can cry," he stated gently. At this, the tears I tried so hard to hold back fell out. I cried for a long time before I couldn't cry any more. He held me the whole time, whispering sweet nothings into my ears. I clutched him tighter and silently admitted to myself that I liked him as more than a friend. Felix nudged me over to the bed, and we continued holding each other until we fell asleep.

_ I was in a video game. I looked at my hand to see a gun. It was oddly shaped, and it was an orange and red color. I then heard a voice that was on a platform which confused me further. "Hey Cry, do you remember?" the figure said. I looked up at said figure and gasped. It was Pewdiepie! He was holding a gun similar to mine except that his was a blue and purple color. I then recognized these guns from the Portal games we played together. "Do you remember, Cry?" Pewdiepie asked again. I was confused yet again._

_ "Remember what?" I asked, looking up at him. He shot a portal first at the platform below him, and then at the wall next to me. He ended up right in front of me and looked me straight in the eye. He leaned in close and whispered the next few words to me._

_ "Do you remember… September?" he asked. _

I awoke with a start and looked over at Felix as the last piece of the puzzle finally clicked into place. Pewdiepie was Felix. I had developed feelings for my best friend.

**Felix's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 2:30 p.m. When was the last time I slept this well? I then looked over to see Ryan still cuddled up next to me… Oh. That was why. I recently came to terms with the fact that I liked Ryan; it was while he and I were cuddling each other. Along the way, I also discovered that Ryan was Cry. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out. He did, after all, have the 'Sup Guy mask on, and his voice wasn't something you hear every day. I knew I could never confess my feelings though. I wasn't about to risk a great friendship. I was concerned about the fact that I hadn't uploaded any YouTube videos for a minute, but then I remembered that I had told the bros that Marzia and I had broken up and that I was going to take a little break from the videos for the time being. Most of them didn't mind, which I was glad for. I looked down to Ryan again and kissed his head, feeling his soft hair against my face. I stayed there for a while, just listening to the air go in and out of his mouth. He didn't snore, but his mouth was open, leaving little gasps of air to bring an adorable sound out of the masked man. He was so cute that I wanted to kiss him again, just like when he was eating his pancake yesterday. I was tempted by the thought, but I was afraid to wake him.

I left the room to go to my "Bro Cave" to use my computer. I then looked up one of his videos and listened to his calming voice. It was a Cry Reads video; I closed my eyes, just breathing in and out. My hand began to wander down to my slightly hard cock, and stroke it for the second time since Ryan's arrival. I pictured Ryan's face with the melted marshmallow, imagining that it was my own cum instead of the sugary substance. I moaned his name, and my now fully erect cock was throbbing in my hand. My headphones were still playing the Cry Reads video, and I was starting to even feel Ryan's hand take over mine. I could even feel him kissing my neck. "Knulla, Ryan... Sluta inte…"

"What does that mean?" I heard him ask. The Cry Reads video had just ended, and now there was the slightly muffled voice of Ryan himself. I opened my eyes. Ryan was right in front of me, looking at me with my hard cock still in my hands… Shit.


	5. Not Just Fantasies, but Reality

**Please note that this is NOT the final chapter. There is more to come. Thank you. :)**

**Felix's P.O.V.**

Ryan was right in front of me. He looked at me with curious eyes as if to ask the same question that I hadn't replied to yet. _What does "Knulla, Ryan... Sluta inte_" _mean? _I couldn't tell him the real meaning. Then again, he already witnessed me jacking off to him. Speaking of which, I hadn't really noticed the situation at the moment. The thoughts of before were not fantasies, but reality. Ryan's hand had taken over mine on my cock and I felt something similar to a hickey on my neck… Oh. I now realized why everything seemed so realistic. Oh god, I never thought that he'd actually be doing this. He continued to look at me, and I cleared my throat to try to ward down the blush forming on my face and began to speak. "It means... uh… It means 'Fuck, Ryan… Don't stop,'" I said. There was no holding back my blush now; I was the color of a tomato. He smirked.

"Good to know; I'm glad you like my services," he said in his deep and husky voice. When did Ryan get so confident and courageous all of a sudden? Ryan moved down towards my cock and pushed his mask up slightly. Oh fuck, was he about to…? My question was answered as his tongue darted out to lick my slit, already wet with pre-cum. I hissed. God that felt good. He continued to tease me, licking up and down my shaft and I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. I gasped as he licked the prominent vein that ran up my cock. Jesus, where did he learn this? I couldn't believe this was happening, and yet here we were, with Ryan continuing to tease me. I wanted more. I wanted to feel Ryan's mouth envelope my entire length. I needed him desperately.

"Please… Ryan…." I said, gasping when he hit a particularly pleasurable spot. I didn't know how much more of his teasing I could take.

"What is it Felix? Tell me exactly what you want," Ryan said. He then blew on my cock, sending shivers all throughout my body as the cold air hit my saliva covered appendage.

"Please, Ryan… Suck my cock," I practically begged.

"Oh, you mean like this?" he asked teasingly, and sucked on the tip of my cock. Fuck; that was amazing. I moaned loudly, no longer having to worry about a second party hearing my voice as my mind became cloudy with pleasure. I bucked forward, silently begging him to take more of me in. Ever so slowly, he took my length into his mouth. I grunted and bucked again, hoping he'd speed up. He did not comply, and I was getting desperate. "You like that? You want more? Then tell me," he said as he slowly slid back up towards the top of my shaft.

"Oh god, yes Ryan, I love it; please, give me more," I begged. He seemed satisfied and all at once, he took my entire cock into his mouth. I hissed in pleasure. "Knulla Ryan… That feels so good," I said. I put my hand on the back of his head and edged him further. He let me guide his speed, and I began to go as fast as I could without choking him. I soon was close to the edge, and Ryan noticed this, and stopped. I whimpered at the loss of contact. I was so close, and yet, he stopped. He wasn't really going to leave me like this was he? My eyes were half closed and I was panting a great deal. My pre-cum had started to slide down my cock that was all ready coated with saliva. A thread of it was still attached to Ryan's mouth. He chuckled, and then wiggled a finger to signal me to follow him.

We reached Ryan's bedroom, and I tackled him, pushing him onto the mattress. He gasped, and I took this moment to kiss him hard on the lips. I could taste my pre-cum on his lips and it only turned me on even more to know where his mouth had been only minutes before. I started to lift up his shirt, and then I felt him shaking. I looked up at him. He looked away, and I could see a blush on his cheeks. What was he embarrassed about? Was he not ready? I looked down at what part of his stomach was all ready exposed and got angry again. More scars, and even some bruises were on his body. I looked back up at him and I saw a tear escape the confines of his mask. I held his face in mine and looked him dead in the eye. "You are beautiful; don't hide yourself from me," I said gently, but firmly. I heard him gasp, and after a moment, he nodded for me to continue.

I lifted up his shirt and took it off to look at his upper torso. I looked in awe as the scars on his pale skin didn't detract from his beauty. They couldn't even be considered flaws. I took my time to kiss every single one of them to show Ryan that it was ok. He shivered as I came into contact with each one. My own needs were quickly forgotten for the time being as I showed Ryan that he was the most beautiful person in the world. I looked up at him from my position on his chest and smiled. He then did something unexpected. He reached up for his mask. I stopped him. "You don't have to do this," I said confidently, to show that I meant it.

"I know… But I want to," he replied quietly. He then took off his mask and I was shocked. His face was stunning. His lips were a mix of a strawberry and cherry color and looked to be as soft as a cloud. His cheeks were red from embarrassment and arousal as he glanced away from me. His eyes… Oh god, his eyes… They were the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. They were a bright blue and had hints of green and gold specks in them. Then I noticed the scar on his face. It made me angry knowing that his father did that to him; I traced it lightly with my fingers, and he shuddered at my touch.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

"Ryan…," Felix began. I cringed. He was going to tell me that I was ugly as sin. I didn't know if I could take that heartbreak. Now that I knew Felix was Pewdiepie, my heart would shatter hearing those words from him. I had liked Pewdie ever since I first saw his videos and played Co-Ops with him, but I'd never admitted it. Felix began to speak again, and I waited for the fatal blow to my heart. "You're… You're beautiful," he finished. I looked at him in shock.

"… What?" I asked. Did I not hear him correctly? Was I only hearing what my mind wanted me to hear?

"You're beautiful, Ryan," he said again. He then kissed me, and I couldn't hold back the tears that came out. I couldn't believe how much his words had an effect on me. His hands slid down to my pants, and I stopped him. He looked at me quizzically, confused. His eyes asked me if he went too far. I shook my head, and spoke.

"I'm already half naked and you haven't even taken your shirt off," I said to him, smiling. He chuckled, and removed his shirt. He had a six pack that was uncommon for such an avid gamer as himself. I had a flat stomach, but I could never have abs like his. He stared at me with lust filled eyes. He moved his hands down to my pants again to take them off, and then looked at me for approval. I simply nodded, and that was all he needed. He pulled my jeans down over my erection, careful not to hurt me. He then looked at the tent in my black and blue checkered boxers and smirked. He bent his head over my bulge and licked it slowly through the fabric, maintaining eye contact with me through the whole process. I shuddered in delight. I wondered if he was a virgin. He couldn't have been with those graceful and confident moves. I put that to the back of my mind as he removed his black skinny jeans. His boxers were black and had "Bro" all over them in different colors. I thought it was cute just how much he thought of his fans.

Slowly, he pulled my boxers down; he kept looking at me to see if I had any doubts. Seeing none, he stripped me of my last article of clothing and then took off his own. His cock was bigger than I had expected it to be. It was probably around 9 inches. I was concerned as to whether I could take all of him inside me. He probably saw that on my face because of what he said next. "You don't have to do this if you're not ready. We can stop if you want," he said. He seemed so sincere. I had wanted this for a long time, and now I was finally going to give him my virginity. I'll admit, I was nervous, but it would be worth it. After all, it was Felix.

"No, don't stop; I want this," I said, looking at him so he knew I wasn't lying. He then kissed me on the lips for a second and smiled. He reached for some lubricant that he had apparently stashed here without my knowing. I mentally prepared myself as the slick substance was put onto his fingers. He entered one digit. I gasped; the new sensation was foreign and strange to me. It wasn't bad though. In fact, I enjoyed it quite a bit. After I was used to that one, Felix entered another digit, and then another. I began to moan as I could feel his fingers go in and out of my hole. My cheeks were tinted pinkish red, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Felix.

After a short while of preparing me with his fingers, he put some lubricant on his hard cock. He placed it at my entrance, and then looked at me one last time for reassurance. I nodded, and finally, we were conjoined.

**Felix's P.O.V.**

As I entered Ryan, I heard him hiss in pain. I began to panic_. Had I hurt him? Should I stop? Was I not lubricated enough? Would he be mad?_ He seemed to sense this, and grasped my hand lightly.

"It's ok, friend. I'm fine," he said. I felt relief. After a few minutes to let him adjust, I began to move inside of him. Fuck; it felt so good, I wished it would never end. I pounded into his tight hole, listening to moans of pleasure escape through his mouth. Then I hit a spot that made him cry out. I knew what had just happened, but he seemed to have no idea; I stopped for a second, and he looked at me. I began to smirk as I realized just what this meant: Ryan was a virgin. He let me take his virginity. My smirk grew bigger as I realized that I was about to give him the greatest pleasure that he'd ever experienced in his whole life. "Felix?" he asked questioningly. "What's wr-?"

I didn't let him continue as I thrust my cock into his prostate as hard as I could. He screamed out in pleasure. "Oh, fuck Felix; that feels amazing!" he said in between his sounds of pleasure. I reached down and twisted one of his nipples, which elicited a mewl from him. To intensify his pleasure even further, I bit down hard on the soft flesh of his neck. I could tell that his pleasure meters were going ecstatic and I smirked again, knowing that he'd never forget this. I grabbed his cock and started moving it in time with my thrusts, which rewarded me with more pleasure filled noises. I was sure the neighbors could hear us by now. We were both moaning and panting in pleasure and Ryan was now even louder than before. It was music to my ears to hear his velvety voice fill up the entire house with moans that I had enticed upon him.

Eventually, I could tell that Ryan was close; I was as well, and I quickened my pace even further, resulting in more moans from the both of us. I moaned in Swedish, while he moaned in English. It was beautiful. Then Ryan let out one final scream of pleasure before his cum came out and onto our chests. Soon after, I came as well, and we both rode out our orgasms before we finally collapsed.

"Damn it… Ryan…," I said in between breaths. "I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Felix," he said smiling. We both ended up falling asleep in each others' arms.


	6. Thundering Footsteps

**Felix's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a start. It was thundering outside, and very badly at that. I looked around. Where was Ryan? He was no longer in the bed; I called out his name, but got no reply. "Ryan?" I called out louder, getting worried. Did he run away after what we did? Was he embarrassed? No… This was Ryan we were talking about, after all. He wouldn't just leave me, his best friend and now recently his lover. I assumed that this was the case anyways. I made a mental note to ask him about our relationship later, but for now, I just had to find him and make sure he was safe.

I wandered around the house, calling out his name; my voice became louder and more frantic each time. I had checked every room, but Ryan was nowhere to be found. Maybe someone had kidnapped him? Then again, they probably would've kidnapped me too. Was it that man again? Did he steal Ryan to attempt to rape him again? My blood boiled as I thought of him touching Ryan, _my Ryan._ I walked back to Ryan's room to see if there was any evidence of a struggle or another being in his room besides ours. That was when I heard it; I heard a whimper.

"Ryan? Ryan, where are you?" I called out, relieved that he was here. Another clap of thunder sounded out and another whimper was heard. I listened to the location of the whimper, and I felt the sweet sense of relief as I saw him; he was hiding in the closet. I opened the door to embrace him in joy, but the thought was not long lived, however, as more thunder went off and Ryan cringed and a fear stricken sound came out of his mouth yet again. Was Ryan afraid of thunder?

I got down to his level and got a better look at him. He was crying and sobbing more and more with each boom of the thunder. He didn't seem to notice me there, or at least, couldn't acknowledge me due to his phobia. As another detonating sound of the thunder went off yet again, I lunged forward, holding his smaller frame tightly in my arms. He gasped at the sudden contact, and slowly put his arms around me to return the affection. He was shaking so badly, I thought that he might pass out on me. He continued to hold on to me, crying into my shoulder. I patted his head and told him everything was ok. Ryan calmed down slightly for a little while, but once that damned thunder went off again, he was back at square one. Then I had an idea.

I got up to leave, and he grabbed my sleeve; if he wasn't so afraid at the moment, I would have thought that it was cute. I promised him that I would be right back. He looked hesitant, but after a moment, he let me go. I went into my Bro Cave and got the things I needed, and then returned to him. He was back to his original position, his legs up towards his chest and his head in between the gap. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure he was crying even more now. I quickly held him again, and then he looked up at me, curious as to what I had retrieved. What I showed him made him tilt his head: my gaming headphones and my iPod. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out of his throat was another whimper as the thunder continued its tyranny of the cloudy night sky.

I quickly went to work, placing my headphones gently on his head so as not to hurt him and then playing a track that consisted of dubstep, rock, and pop, figuring that they would be the best to use in this situation as they were all loud but not frightening, unlike the thunder that loomed over our heads. I set the iPod in his hands so that he could control the volume, songs, and anything else that he liked. I liked the headphones that I used for gaming because they could get much louder than regular headphones that were available at any dollar store, which meant that they would be able to drown out the angry shouts directed towards the earth. After everything was set up, I held him in my arms again as he listened to the music. I noticed immediate improvement, as he stopped shaking almost as soon as the headphones were blasting the music. I sighed in relief seeing that he was all right now. I looked at him after a while and smiled seeing that he had fallen asleep. I picked him up slowly so as not to jostle him awake, and carried him to his bed. I climbed into bed with him, and listened to the current song that was barely audible through the sound resistant headphones, knowing that he had it at maximum level to ward away any particularly loud sounds. I was lulled to sleep by the sounds of Ryan's breathing and Imagine Dragons.

**(1 Week Later)**

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

I awoke to the sound of Felix's house phone going off; Felix's iPod had died by the time I woke up and I removed his headphones from my ears. I answered the call without looking at the caller I.D. Big mistake. "Is this Ryan Terry?" the voice asked, but it was more of a statement than a question. I sat upright. It couldn't have been…

"W-Who is t-this?" I stuttered, trying not to have a panic attack. The voice chuckled and my breathing hitched.

"I'm hurt. I thought you knew the sound of your father's voice," he said, acid dripping on his tongue.

"L-Leave me alone," I said, my voice shaking. This was not happening. Not now; I was finally at peace with my life. Felix started to stir and I knew he would wake up soon. "Don't call me again."

"I know where you are, Ryan. I'm coming for you," the man I once called my father said. Before I could reply, he hung up. I clenched my fists. No… Someone please wake me up from this nightmare…

"Ryan?" I heard Felix ask sleepily. I jumped slightly. I couldn't let him know about my father; I couldn't let _him_ get to Felix too.

"Hey Felix," I said, forcing a smile on my face. "What's up?"

"I'm going to go to the store to get some groceries. Do you want to come?" he asked.

"No!" I said suddenly. "I mean… No thank you. I don't feel like going out today," I said trying to cover up my outburst. He looked at me for a minute and then shrugged. He knew I wasn't good in social situations, so he probably assumed that that was the case for my panic. The real reason was that I was more vulnerable out there knowing that my "father" was watching me.

As soon as Felix had left his house, I locked all of the doors. I sighed, knowing I was safe and sound… That is, until there was the sharp pain of a blunt object hitting the back of my head and I blacked out.

**Felix's P.O.V.**

I felt a little uneasy for some reason. Something was wrong here, but I didn't know what. I felt weird as soon as I left the house. At first, I thought I was just coming down with some sort of bug, but now I wasn't sure as it increased as I went farther from my house. Was there something wrong with Ryan? I considered that for a moment and then shook my head. What would he think if I came home without any groceries just because I felt funny? I continued driving to the store, pondering this feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I reached the grocery store and got the things we would need for the next few weeks. I wondered if Ryan would continue to stay with me or go back to his family. I would talk about that with him later as well as what our relationship was. As I was on my way home after doing the necessary shopping, my nervousness was becoming worse. I sped up and tried to get home as fast as I could. I needed to see Ryan.

I arrived home and tried to open the door with my groceries balanced on my arm. _Locked? What the hell?_ I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and stumbled to unlock the door as fast as possible. I ran in, almost spilling my groceries in the process. I threw the bags on the couch and ran to Ryan's room. It was locked too. I started to sweat. I mustered all of the strength I could, and charged the door. It flew open and I looked up and came face to face with the most horrific sight I had ever seen. Ryan was on the floor, and I couldn't see him breathing.

"Ryan!" I screamed. I ran over to him and dropped to my knees. I checked his pulse with clammy hands. He had a pulse, but it was faint. He was bloody, half naked, cold, and was barely breathing, but he was alive. I scooped him up into my arms and ran to the emergency room, not even bothering to buckle my seat-belt as I turned on my hazard lights and sped through the streets. I didn't care how fast I was going. I didn't care that I almost hit a parked car. I didn't even care if I hit a living person right now! I needed to save Ryan.


	7. Torture and the Comfort of Love

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _That was all I could hear as I started to stir. Where was I? My head hurt. Why did it smell like rubbing alcohol and strong soap? I realized that the beeping was a heart monitor, and I grew concerned as I realized that this was a similar situation that happened to a character in one of my Cry Reads videos. I panicked, thinking that I was in a coma. Then I realized that I could open my eyes, and when I did, I was surprised to find myself in a hospital with an I.V. and I had apparently had a blood transfusion because when I looked at the chart on my bed, it said "3 pints, Type B". How did I end up here? I then remembered what happened: my father.

_I woke up about 20 minutes after I had been knocked out. That was what my father had said anyways. He said that he was glad I woke up so fast because he wanted me to witness what he was about to do first-hand. I shook in the confines that he had tied me up in; I was suspended in the air by leather straps that he had apparently brought with him, along with a metal suitcase filled with god knows what. I wasn't surprised that I was gagged with a piece of cloth. "Look over here and see all of the tools that I'm going to use to make you a better son," he said with venom in his voice. I heard the rattling of what I guessed were the "tools". I looked over at him and my eyes went wide. He was currently holding up a vibrating dildo and a ball gag. _

_ "Don't worry son; I'm not going to rape you myself. It would be too easy to trace," he said, smiling evilly. He walked over to me and removed the cloth. Before I could scream, he clasped his hand over my mouth and used his other hand to put the strap over my head. He reached in two fingers and pried my mouth open just enough to put the gag in. I tried to scream, but I was muffled out by the ball gag. "Go ahead and scream; no one will hear you and your desperate attempts will only make this more fun," he said. If I wasn't scared before, I certainly was now. I tried to get out of the straps, but they only dug farther into my skin. He turned on the dildo and placed it at my entrance. I screamed again, thrashing around to avoid the horrible piece of vibrating plastic that horrid man was trying to violate me with. Eventually, he got tired of my struggling and grabbed my hips, squeezing hard enough to leave severe bruises. He shoved the dildo into my ass without lube, patience, or adjusting. I screamed even more as I could feel my hole tearing and blood run down my thighs. _

_ I thought that my entire being was split apart as he began to move that demonic contraption in and out of my ass, using my blood as a lubricant. Tears streamed down my face as he continued to thrust the dildo in and out. I felt horrible. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I needed Felix. He was the only person that even knew where I was! Then _that _man held up a knife and cut a long line on my left hip, releasing even more blood. I could feel my mind become cloudy as the blood kept coming out, refusing to give way. After a while, he finally was satisfied and after pushing the dildo in as far as it would go, eliciting another scream from me, he pulled it out all at once, making me gasp in pain. He took the gag out of my mouth, released me from the straps, packed up all of his things, and left me there to die. It wasn't too long before I passed out, but not before hearing the words "I'll be back for an encore later." With that, it became too much for me, but I could have sworn I heard a door slam and frantic yelling ensue before I became almost lifeless. _

Now here I was, fresh tears running down my face as I recollected that nightmarish memory. What if Felix asked me what happened? Would I be able to tell him? I all ready kept the fact that my father had made contact with me a secret; should I really keep this from him too? My head was swarming and I had to clutch my stomach to keep from throwing up as the scenes from my rape kept playing in my head. It wasn't long before a nurse came in to check on me and saw me awake. She immediately rushed out of the room and I heard people talking. The next thing I knew, Felix burst into the room and hugged me, crying into my shirt. I blinked. Why was he crying? Was it because of me?

"Felix… I'm sorry," I said to him, "it's all my fault." He looked up at me, startled. I looked away, and he tilted my head up to look at him.

"Ryan, it _wasn't _your fault. Don't _ever_ say that," he said sternly, but a worried tone still evident.

"Mr. Terry, I need to speak with you; without your friend," an unknown woman said. I looked at Felix, quietly begging him not to leave. He turned towards the woman and tried to be polite.

"I'm afraid that I can't leave him alone. You see," he said, pulling me closer to him, "Ryan's my boyfriend." I blushed. Boyfriend? Did he really want to date me? He did just break up with Marzia after all; I found that out after watching his video. Was he ready for a relationship? I looked at him. Determination shined in his eyes. The woman spoke again, now hesitant.

"Very well… Mr. Terry, I am with the special victims unit and am aware that you were raped," she said. I froze. I didn't want to think about again. Felix seemed to notice my reaction because he tensed up, ready to speak. I grasped his hand and intertwined my fingers with his, letting him know I was ok. The S.V.U. woman continued. "Do you know who your attacker was?" she asked. I now did not think that keeping Felix here was a good idea, but I couldn't ask him to leave. It would be suspicious.

"It was… Um...," I started to say, my voice giving way the shaking that was overcoming it. "It was…," I sighed. I knew I had to tell the truth. "It was my father," I said, my head bowed down in shame.

"What…? I'll kill him!" he yelled. He started to leave, but I wrapped my arms around his waist, which ended up removing the I.V. drip from my right arm. Felix turned back to me and his eyes softened and he embraced me.

"Ryan…," he said softly. A nurse came in a few minutes later to replace the needle for the drip and left; Felix and I were still in each other's arms as she left. The person from S.V.U. cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. Whether it was from the fact that Felix and I were both men or that the show of affection in general bugged her, I wasn't sure. Either way, I turned to face her.

"I need to run a few tests and gather some evidence for you, Mr. Terry," she said.

"That won't be necessary, ma'am," Felix said. "I already had the doctors compose a rape kit for him, including an STD test…with my permission, of course." He then turned to me. "I hope that's all right with you," he said, slight guilt in his eyes. I weakly smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"It's fine, Felix. Thank you," I said. He blushed, and then looked down at the floor.

"Well, I guess that since you don't need anything, I'll be going, and leave you two alone" she said, and I was grateful. Felix chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just noticed that you haven't worn your mask in about a week," he said. He was right. I had completely forgotten about it. "Oh, that's right, I have to ask you something," he said. I glanced up at him questioningly.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well…," he began. "Would… you like to move in with me?" he asked hopefully. My eyes widened and I couldn't hold back the grin that had exploded onto my face. His eyes lit up at my reaction.

"Yes Felix, of course!" I exclaimed happily. He smiled and I blushed; he really was handsome. He noticed this and leaned in closely to my ear.

"I love it when you blush," he whispered huskily into my ear. He stood back and laughed slightly as my blush deepened. That seemed to be the reaction he was looking for.

"Felix… Come here," I said in my "deep sultry voice", as Felix had called it. He instantly paled and I held back a chuckle. He knew he was going to get it now. I wiggled my finger for him to come when he did not move immediately. He obediently came to my side and I leaned near his ear similar to how he had done to me. I heard an audible gulp as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, and smirked as I changed my plan.

I kissed him, hard. He gasped, and I took the opportunity to seize his tongue. I explored his mouth as an adventurer might a cave. I then broke the kiss and he whined slightly, but quickly stopped as I began sucking on his neck, leaving a hickey. He moaned, and once again I stopped my ministrations yet again. I then moved back up to his ear and whispered to him.

"Looks like I win this round," I said teasingly. Surprisingly, he growled in his throat, and kissed me passionately, refusing to release his new found hold on my waist. I gasped at his unexpected actions and moaned as he began kneading my sides, one of the most sensitive spots on my body. He released me as we both needed air. We panted for a little bit before he looked at me, a blush still on his face.

"Want to just call it a tie?" he asked. I laughed.

"Sure; a tie," I agreed. He put his head up against my forehead. "I love you," I said to him.

"I love you too, Ryan," he said. A knock on the door interrupted us and I heard Felix curse. I giggled as he locked the door to prevent anyone from getting in.

"Hey, what the hell man? Let me in!" a voice said from behind the door. I recognized this voice and told Felix to open the door. He reluctantly did so, and Scott came in. Jund, Red, and Spoon came in after him. They all came up to me and gave me a group hug. Felix had called them and told them what had happened to me, so they all got in Jund's car and visited me. He had also called my mother and kept her up to date on the past week and a half. He was so thoughtful and I smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Hey, you guys are crushing me," I said jokingly. We all laughed, and I looked over at Felix, who was still standing near the door, and smiled. He returned it. "Hey, uh… I want to tell you something, friends," I said, and then looked to Felix for approval. He nodded, still smiling. They all looked from me to Felix confused as to what we knew.

"Uh… Felix and I are… well," I wasn't sure how to put this. I looked to Felix for help. He came over to my side and kissed me on the cheek.

"We're dating," he finished for me. My face was now a deeper shade of red than before as I nodded.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Scott said, hugging me.

"Yeah, actually, I'm moving in with him," I said. Everyone muttered things like "It's about damn time" and "Finally". I guess our love for each other was only unnoticed by us. Felix chuckled again; god, I loved his laugh. After a while of all of us talking, a nurse came in.

"Mr. Terry, you may leave now if you wish," she said, smiling at our little group.

"Woo-hoo; party time!" Scott yelled. Felix looked at me.

"What do you say? Want to party?" he asked. I grinned.

"Ain't no party like a Pewdiepie party," I said, winking at him. He laughed again, and my heart fluttered. After I got out of my hospital gown and into my normal clothes that Felix was kind enough to have Jund bring for me, we all left to go to a karaoke bar. This was going to be one hell of a fun night.


	8. Karaoke Bars and Riley?

**Felix's P.O.V.**

Ryan was never leaving my sight again. Even now, in the karaoke bar, I constantly glanced over to make sure that he was still nearby. I couldn't risk something happening to him again. I gripped the table that I was sitting at and my knuckles turned white from the force. I didn't care how much it hurt; Ryan had been hurt more when I left the house. Red noticed my hands and patted them to try to comfort me. I relaxed, but only slightly. She sighed and turned back to Jund.

I kept thinking about how Ryan's father could have gotten in the house. The front door was locked, so what about the back? No, I tried to open it this morning, but it was locked as well. Even the basement door was locked. Then it hit me: the window. I had accidentally broken a window a few weeks before, and it wouldn't lock properly, no matter how far you put it into the locked position with the switch; Ryan must not have known about it. Now that I thought about it, the window was wide open when I looked at it this morning. Wait… The fact that Ryan's father had to look specifically for that window meant that Ryan locked all of the doors… Why would he lock the doors? He had no reason to. Unless… Ryan knew that his father would be coming for him!

I looked over to Ryan, who was chatting away with Scott two tables down from me. Why didn't he tell me? Did his father tell him not to? I needed answers. I was about to ask him, but I stopped. We were here to have fun, not talk about _the incident_. Scott was now pushing Ryan to go up towards the stage. He seemed reluctant to go, but he seemed to finally give in and Scott dragged him up to the stage. He froze as everyone's eyes looked up at him. I saw him look at me, and I smiled at him, telling him that it was going to be ok. Whether I was talking about what happened last night or him singing, I wasn't sure. He took a deep breath, and started to sing "a whole new world".

My god, his voice sounded amazing. It was nothing like the video he made where he clearly messed up the song on purpose. The entire audience looked at him in awe, and when he finished, a blush burning his cheeks, everyone cheered. I was happy for him and hugged him when he returned. He kissed me on the lips, sat next to me, and held my hand. Then Jund spoke up. "That reminds me, Felix," he said, "Why are you in America? I thought you were living in Sweden. Ryan looked up at me. Apparently he had wanted the answer as well.

"Oh, well an old friend that I had known for a while moved here a few years ago, and she died, leaving her house to me," I said. Everyone looked at me with sad eyes. Ryan squeezed my hand even tighter. "It's all right bros, I'm ok," I said, trying to lessen the tension. Scott then got up.

"I'm going to buy everyone a round of shots!" he said excitedly. Everyone chuckled as he ran off towards the bar. After about 5 minutes, he came back with shots in weird glasses.

"What kind of shot glasses are these?" Red asked.

"Gummy shot glasses!" Scott replied enthusiastically. We each took a shot and then bit down on the delicious gummies. Mine was blue raspberry; it was my favorite. Ryan's was cherry and it turned his tongue a deep shade of red. He looked over at me and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your tongue's blue, Felix," he said in between giggles. Everyone else laughed as well when I did a KISS impersonation with my tongue. We all stopped laughing as a girl came over to me.

"Hey baby; want to come back to my place?" she asked. She was clearly drunk. I frowned.

"No thank you; please leave," I said sternly. She didn't and she sat in my lap. Who the hell did she think she was? Before I could say anything else, Ryan leaned towards me and kissed me on the mouth.

"He's taken, so please leave," he said with a smile on his face. She looked at him and then to me, glared at us, and then got up and left. "Fucking bitch," Ryan said under his breath which caused all of us to burst out laughing yet again.

We stayed at the karaoke bar for another hour or so before going home. I was the only one not drunk, so I took everyone to their houses. Jund and Red were making out in the back of the car, and Scott was blabbering to Ryan about how he wanted to have a giant pool filled with cake on his birthday. Ryan just nodded and listened to him, constantly bursting out into fits of giggles. After we took our friends home, Ryan and I drove back to our house. It felt good to say "our" instead of "we". We arrived home and I looked over at Ryan. He had fallen asleep and I smiled. I carried him into the house and put him in my bed so he wouldn't be reminded of what happened on _that _night. I didn't want to leave him alone, so I stayed there with him. He immediately cuddled up next to me in his sleep; he was so adorable. I watched him sleep before finally succumbing to the dream world.

I woke up the next morning to the ringing sound that notified me that I had a text. It was from Marzia. It was a picture of her kissing some random guy in what I assumed was a bar. Harsh. No matter; I had Ryan now, and that was all I'd ever need. Ryan stirred next to me, starting to wake up.

"Fuck; my head hurts," he said.

"I'll go to the kitchen and get you some aspirin and some water," I said.

"And a sandwich," he added.

"Hey, _I'm_ the man in this relationship, not you," I joked.

"No, you're the woman," he retorted back, despite his headache.

"Oh really? Who's the bottom?" I asked, smiling. He blushed deeply at that comment and then pouted.

"Fine; then go make this _woman_ a sandwich," he said, arms crossed and still blushing.

"Yes, wifey dearest," I stated while bowing. I got his aspirin and water and returned to him. He quickly snatched them and drank the whole glass of water in one go. Then he began to eat his sandwich.

"What did I do while I was drunk?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" I asked back, tilting my head.

"No; I don't remember a thing," he stated back. This was going to be fun.

"How do you not remember trying to kiss Scott and telling him you loved him? Or that you ran into a stripper bar, took off all of your clothes, and danced on the stage?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"I did what?!" he asked, almost choking on his sandwich. "Really?"

"Yeah, and you were pretty good at working the pole too; did you practice?" I asked, just barely holding back my giggles.

"No way! I mean, yeah, there was this one time I tried it out after I saw Miley Cyrus do it on television, but not really practice!" he exclaimed frantically. I couldn't hold back my laughter any more.

"Dude, I was only joking; you didn't do any of that! Did you really try to copy Miley, though? Should I call you Riley instead?" I asked, struggling for breath.

"Yo-You tricked me!" he said, mouth agape. I only laughed harder. Suddenly, Ryan tackled me to the ground, pinning my arms above my head. I looked up at him and smirked. That set him off and he kissed me as hard as he could. This took me by surprise and I gasped. He explored the cavern of my mouth and I moaned in pleasure. I soon began to run out of air as he kept kissing me. Finally, he came up, panting almost as much as I was.

"Now we're even," he said in between breaths. I could only nod as I struggled to catch my breath. We laughed again as both of our stomachs rumbled, hungry for more food. It was already past noon.

"Lunch?" I suggested. He nodded and we headed for the kitchen. I had decided that interrogation time could wait until later tonight. We decided on making pizza and then we went into the living room to play video games. We eventually decided on Dance Dance Revolution 2.

After a few hours of that, we both became tired, so Ryan took a shower, I went after him, and then we both decided to go to my bedroom because my bed was, according to Ryan, more comfortable. I cuddled with him for a little while, just breathing in the scent of his recently washed hair. We talked about anything that came to mind, and then decided to finally go to sleep. We had both finally settled down into my bed and were just about to visit the dreaming realm…

Until we heard a knock on the door.


	9. A Night to Remember

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

I went up to the door and was about to open it, but Felix stopped me. He opened it only a fraction of an inch and peered out into the darkness of the night. He continued to stare for a moment, before looking down. Then he smiled. "What is it?" I asked. He opened up the door completely for me to see.

Someone had left a kitten and a puppy in a box at our doorstep. There was a note attached to it, and I picked it up, avoiding the dog's attempts to lick my hand as I retrieved the note. It said:

_Dear owner of the house, please take care of these two animals. We are moving to a place we can't have pets and we don't want to risk them being killed in a shelter. You may do as you wish with them as long as it's legal, but we would appreciate it if you took care of them with love and affection. Thank you. _

"Aw, I bet the family is heartbroken," I said, giving the note to Felix. He read it and then turned to the animals.

"What do you want to do about them?" he asked.

"Well we can't just leave them out there to die," I said, smiling slightly. He smiled as well.

"Alright then, let's bring them inside!" Felix said.

After a few moments of feeding them, giving them makeshift beds to sleep in, and petting them, we finally got the pets settled in to our house. They were slightly skittish at first, but they quickly warmed up to us.

"What are we going to name them?" I asked. I looked at our new pets; the cat was a golden yellow color and the dog was gray. Felix looked at them as well.

"Hmm… We could name the cat Stephano after Stephano himself," he said while winking at me. "And we could name the puppy… Um…"

"Hewie!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me.

"Hewie's a perfect name," he said.

We went to the store and got a collar for each of them. They each had their names engraved on a tag along with our phone number and address. I had never had a pet before, nor had I ever asked for one; I didn't want mom to feel guilty if she had to say no because of money reasons. Now that I had two, I felt as giddy as a little kid at an amusement park ride. Now that I thought about it, I had never been to one of those either. Maybe Felix and I could go to the one that was next week. I smiled as I thought of us riding all of the rides together while trying to one-up the other by not being scared, or at least, not showing it to the other.

When we arrived home, Felix ran off for a few moments, went downstairs, and returned, handing me a box wrapped in wrapping paper. "What's this for?" I asked. He looked at me, surprised.

"It's your birthday," he said bewildered. "Did you forget?" I blinked. I looked at the calendar. It _was _my birthday. How did I forget? I turned towards Felix who now had a look of amusement on his face.

"Thanks Felix," I replied with a huge smile on my face. I opened it to find a stuffed dog holding a new iPhone. I gawked at him. "When did you get this?" I asked incredulously. He chuckled.

"I got it a few weeks ago; I was going to send it to you from Sweden, but then I came here, so…" he trailed off and I smiled again. I hugged him tightly and he laughed. "Hey, let's go," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "What about the pets?"

"It's a secret, and I already took care of them when I went downstairs," he replied.

We drove in the car for a while. I didn't know where we were going because Felix had blindfolded me. Soon enough, we stopped for the last time and Felix reached over to remove the blindfold. My eyes adjusted to the light and I looked up. We were at a restaurant, and it was expensive by the looks of it. "What do you think?" Felix asked. I looked back at him and smiled.

"It's amazing!" I said enthusiastically, "but… isn't it expensive?" I asked with concern.

"It's not a problem since it's for you," he replied with a smile. He then got out and went around the car to open the door for me. "After you, wifey," he replied, holding out his hand for me to take in mine. We walked into the restaurant with our fingers intertwined.

"I have a reservation for Kjellburg," Felix said and then winked at me. I blushed at his action.

"Ah, right this way, sir," the man said. He then led us to our table.

I blushed as I saw the table we were brought to. Roses were placed on in a vase and had candles to illuminate the dimmed area just enough to make it romantic. It was like a scene that I was only ever to see in movies, but now I was experiencing it with Felix. I felt my blush deepen as he kissed me softly on the lips once we had sat down. We finished our dinner and I blushed again as his forehead touched mine once we reached the car.

"I love you Ryan," he said.

"I love you too Felix," I replied, and he kissed me on the cheek. We then got in the car and returned home to our loving pets.

**Hey guys, I'm just letting you know that I'm writing another PewdieCry fanfiction. It's called "Love is Blind". It sadly won't be updated as often as this fanfiction, but I will try to update it at least 3 times a week. I would appreciate it if you guys would check it out and review it just like this one. Thanks. :) **


	10. Sorry :(

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting anything for a while. I've been really sick and I'm not supposed to move around much or anything like that. I'll start posting more chapters as soon as I'm feeling better though! :) Thanks so much for all of the support and love!**

**-KittiKat97**


	11. Transvestite Felix?

**Felix's P.O.V.**

I was afraid to do anything to Ryan after what happened with his father. Touch him, kiss him, hug him, make love to him… I doubted that we'd be doing the last one anytime soon, and I would never ask him to anyways. The only ways I had even had contact with him was when he initiated it, we were in public, or I forgot for a split second; just long enough to touch him in some way. I hated when that happened. So far, he hadn't made any negative reactions. It was almost as if he had forgotten that it had even happened. I know that he still remembers though. I wish that I could kill his father, but I promised Ryan that I wouldn't… "Damn it!" I said, punching a wall. This was unbearable.

"Felix?" a worried voice said. I looked behind me and saw Ryan with a concerned look on his face. I sighed.

"Sorry Ryan; I didn't mean to scare you," I said. I needed a release other than violence. I couldn't scare Ryan like that.

"It's fine. Hey, do you want something to eat?" he asked. I smiled.

"Sure," I replied, ruffling his hair. He blushed and turned towards the kitchen.

We ate breakfast and talked about a few unimportant things before we were silent. Ryan looked uneasy. "Ryan?" I asked. He looked at me, confused. "Are you ok? Something seems wrong," I said, slightly concerned for my boyfriend. He was usually so carefree; I hated seeing him worried.

"Oh, sorry… It's uh… It's my mom. She said that she wants to see you, but…," Ryan started, looking away. I tilted his chin so that he would look me in the eye.

"But what?" I asked gently. He blushed, and then pulled away shyly.

"But… She thinks that you're a girl…," he spoke up. "It wasn't on purpose, honest! She just sort of assumed… I mean, I tried to tell her, but she got distracted and had to hang up before I got the chance," he finished, looking away again. I couldn't hold it back. I laughed wholeheartedly. He looked back at me, shock on his face. I could barely see as tears disrupted my field of vision.

"Ryan, don't worry bro," I said after finally catching my breath. "I'd be glad to see your mother and sort this out," I said reassuringly.

"But what if she's against… us?" he asked warily.

"She's your mother; she'll love you whether you're gay or straight," I responded. I leaned forward to kiss him, but I stopped. I couldn't touch him. Not yet anyways. He looked confused, but said nothing.

We decided to go the day after our conversation at breakfast. Ryan all ready called his mother to let her and his brother know that we were coming, but he once again was not able to get in the fact that I was male. I was curious as to what his brother looked like. Ryan had told me his name. What was it again? Nate? No matter, I was sure that I'd remember his name by heart soon enough.

We finished packing to stay for 3 days and 2 nights and headed to his mother's house in my car. We arrived at the house in about an hour. When we pulled into the short driveway, his mother came out of the house along with Nate. I had confirmed his name on the way to Ryan's old house. They both looked really happy to see Ryan exit the car. They both hugged him and I waited for a moment.

"Well? Is your little 'friend' going to come out of there?" Nate asked sarcastically, but playfully. I chuckled. He seemed to be a smart mouthed little guy. They couldn't see my face through my tinted windows, so I knew that they would be surprised when I stepped out of the car. However, I wasn't expecting Nate to say what he said next: "Holy crap, Ryan! You're dating a transvestite?!" I laughed as Ryan blushed and furiously shook his head.

"No, Nate. This is Felix. He's my _boyfriend_, not my girlfriend," he stated, making sure to be heard by both of them so as not to avoid complications later. They were silent for a moment before Ryan's mother spoke up.

"Well you're always welcome to our family, Felix," she said with a warm smile. I looked at Nate and he smiled as well. I smiled back and them with a slight blush on my face. Ryan and I entered his mother's house looking at each other in relief. We looked into the house and we both gasped at the sight before us.

** Hey, sorry for my absence guys! I'm really sick, so I thought that I could at least publish a small story for you guys since I have all of your support. Thanks so much. I'll crank out a lot more chapters when I'm feeling better!**


End file.
